A Family Misunderstanding
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Devon hurts Megan by accident, Sasha misjudges him and wants to make amends, but Devon's not going to make that easy. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Devon and Cassie. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Megan, Sasha, Rachel, and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

* * *

 **A Family Misunderstanding**

Devon was right in the middle of practicing his martial arts when Megan was watching him from the bushes. He didn't know she was there and he was in the middle of giving his hanging punching bag a few good swats. Megan was curious about her new cousin, but when she came out of the bushes, she gave him such a scare that he turned and gave her a firm swat on the arm with his pole. Megan fell on the ground in surprise! It didn't hurt too much, but enough to shock her! Sasha and Rachel both saw the whole thing and ran outside.

"Hey! Why did you hurt her?!" Sasha said angrily, running to help her daughter up.

"Sasha, hold on a minute! She surprised him," Rachel said in his defense.

"She came out of the bushes and I didn't know who it was," Devon replied calmly. Now that he was 14 and almost 15, he was much calmer than he used to be.

"Still, you could hurt someone practicing out here! You need to be far away from everyone when you do that!" Sasha said angrily.

"Now just a minute! This whole thing is a misunderstanding, Sasha, and there is no need to make him move when he wasn't harming anyone. She just surprised him." Rachel said sternly.

While the two began arguing, Devon saw Megan look at him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you." He said as he then turned and began to walk towards the house.

"Wait!" Megan called, but he kept walking. However, her call was enough to stop both Rachel and Sasha. The two sisters looked at each other and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. It is wrong for us to argue, especially over something so petty."

"I agree. I'm sorry too, Sasha. I just wanted to let you know that Devon wouldn't hurt anyone. He can be trusted, I promise."

"I know that, Rachel. I was just defensive over my daughter."

"I understand. I can be defensive over my children too, but we must remember that our nieces and nephews are almost like our own children too. So we have to look at both sides of the situation, not just our own child's." Rachel replied gently.

"Yes, I agree." Sasha said. She then turned around but Devon was gone back into the house and she sighed. "I think we need to find him."

"He may be in the workout room or the pool." Rachel grinned.

"Come on, Mom; I'll help you find him." Megan grinned.

"Alright, let's go!" Sasha smiled. Rachel smiled softly watching the two go off and look for Devon. It wasn't long before they saw him working out with Four Arms, but Devon looked like he wasn't feeling very well.

"Still got that cold, huh, buddy?" Four Arms asked.

"Yeah, just a little bit. I'm gonna go and get some rest." Devon said softly.

"I agree. I think you could use some sleep." Four Arms replied. Devon nodded and began to walk upstairs, not aware that both Sasha and Megan were watching him.

"He's not feeling the best, Momma."

"I know, honey. But I have an idea!" She said. She walked over to Four Arms and explained the situation, hoping he would not be upset. But he wasn't; the Tetramand chuckled.

"Sasha, it's alright." He smiled, pulling her into a hug. "I had to break up Cassie and Devon the other day when they had an argument. At first, it appeared that I cared more for Cassie. So Devon decided that he would 'give us space' by not being around during family time. I got his cooperation after I found his 'weak spot.'" Four Arms chuckled, now tickling Sasha gently on her waist, making her laugh.

"F-F-Four Arms!" She giggled.

"Get the idea?" He chuckled.

"Yes, I think so." She smiled. "Since he is not feeling well, do you think we could move him in our room? I can make sure his fever breaks."

"Sure." He smiled warmly.

"Perfect! We will move him when he falls asleep." Sasha grinned, now turning and walking with Megan up to Devon's room. They were right in time to see him fall into a deep sleep. Megan gently walked over to his bed and felt his forehead.

"Mom, he's very warm," she said in concern.

"I know, honey. I need Whampire to help us move him." Sasha said, now feeling his forehead too.

"Move who?" A deep voice asked, making both girls jump. He then swooped down and hugged them both to his chest. "Shhhh, easy, it's just me."

"Gosh, Whampire, you scared me!" Sasha said, holding her chest.

"It's what I do best." He chuckled, but his grin turned into a frown when he saw Devon feverishly trying to sleep. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Sasha went into detail, explaining what happened and Whampire listened closely. When she was done, he gently picked up Devon and took him to Sasha's room and laid him down on the bed.

"Thanks, Whampire." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're welcome, baby. If you all need me, whistle." He smiled, now kissing Megan on her head too. Once he was gone, Sasha realized that Devon would have to be awake to take his medicine.

"I guess we can wake him up now." Sasha grinned.

"How?" Megan asked.

"I know how." Sasha smiled deviously. She then gently stuck her upper body under the covers and began to tickle Devon's waist. Devon's eyes shot open in shock and he began laughing and holding his sides.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo, Devon!" Sasha teased, letting her nails knead his waist and ribs.

"H-Hey! S-Stop! Who is tickling me?!" He laughed out.

"That's Mommy!" Megan giggled. Devon turned in shock to see Megan and immediately began to squirm out of the covers; Sasha notice his slight panic and tried to grab him.

"Not so fast! Megan, help me catch your cousin!" Sasha called out, now trying to squirm free from the covers. Megan tried to pounce on him, but he gently wrapped her in blankets to prevent her from getting him.

"Hey! Come back here!" Megan called out.

"Hurry honey! We need to get loose, he's getting away!" Sasha said, now trying to untangle herself and her daughter as Devon tried to get away from both of them. For a boy with a cold, Devon could sure run.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hmmm? Can Devon get away from those two? Who knows?! Goldie wanna do the sequel? :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure! I'd love to! :) Also, I was wondering if you would do a request for me. Could you do a story where Megan meets Clockwork, the Ghost Master of Time from the television show "Danny Phantom"? With lots of chasing and tickles, pretty please? :) Also, katmar1994 has a crossover story with HappyNess Secret Of The Loch and The Amazing Spiez that she wanted you to know about. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching those reviews closely.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
